


‘Cause you made a promise, but it still broke

by ghostlygal



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Baggage, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygal/pseuds/ghostlygal
Summary: A brief look at Reki’s thoughts and feelings before he parted ways with Langa.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	‘Cause you made a promise, but it still broke

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Gosh, my first Sk8 fic and i do angst 😭 i’m so sorry! This is just basically me exploring Reki’s feelings during episode 7, and it contains spoilers by the way, so be warned!

Reki was never a selfish person.   
Ever since he was little, his mother would tell him stories about how he was always helping people, and defending those that were getting bothered. She loved to brag about how good of a heart he had during family reunions, and would pinch his cheeks and tell him how proud she was of him. 

So why did it feel selfish when he started wanting more?   
Why did he feel bad when he started being envious of Langa?   
Was he a bad friend? 

Reki loved Langa; he admired how strong, calm, and collected he was, but he loved whenever he was dorky, whenever he failed a trick with the skateboard and would try again and again, he loved all those little details of him. 

So when did he start feeling so bad, so guilty whenever he was around Langa? 

Reki knew he was never that talented; there was always someone surpassing him, whether it was at school or at games, but he didn’t mind. After all, all he wanted was to have fun. 

So when he heard those guys talking about how he was nobody, his heart shattered. His mother had told him over and over again that people’s opinion on him didn’t matter, that all that mattered was that he believed in himself. 

But Reki didn’t believe in himself anymore. 

He was hurt, not completely because all people knew him as was as _SNOW’s red haired friend _, but because said friend didn’t even consider his feelings and still wanted to skate against Adam.__

__He couldn’t do this anymore._ _

___It hurts, Langa. Don’t you care about me, too? Didn’t we make a promise? ____ _

____And so, he left, in midst of a raining night, like if the sky was weeping for him._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, you can find me on twitter under the username @_popcake_


End file.
